Slurred Secrets
by Yogogirl13
Summary: Poor Zuzu gets sick with a fever. While he sleeps, The GAang watch him murmuring parts of his past.
1. Dinner Suprise

Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy my FIRST EVER story!

I do not own Nickelodeon, Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Any other things that you know that I don't own

A/N: Beware, Toph or any other characters will swear in some point in the story

Dinner Shock

* * *

"Where have you been?! Planning to attack us again?!" Katara yelled.

Zuko, who walked in late, (& had a pale face, with a tinge of red on his cheeks), said nothing. He sat down & quietly said, "Sorry".

Katara looked at him in disgust. "**Whatever!** Like I would trust you on _that__**!" **_she yelled.

The GAang, who have been sitting around the fire stared at Katara in disbelief. "Calm down, Sugar Queen, he said sorry. Just hurry up on serving us" Toph said. Katara scowled, then started passing down dinner. And, as always, she served Zuko last.

Zuko looked up & muttered the word "thank you". She scowled in return, & sat down next to Aang.

She didn't have time to make herself her plate so she sat, looking in the fire. Zuko noticed this so he got up, walked over to Katara & gave her his plate. Katara, however, took this the wrong way.

" WHAT?! MY FOOD AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" she yelled. Zuko, who was close by the door already, quietly said, "No. I noticed you didn't have a plate, so I gave you mine. You kinda looked hungry", he paused & a couple of tears fell from his eyes, " I'm sorry you took it the wrong way." His face was full of tears by now. He closed his eyes, turned away, & walked out of the room.

Aang finally spoke up."Why did you do that Katara? He was just trying to be nice", he pointed out.

Toph stood up, pointed to the door & said, " Guys, you might want to look out the door." The GAang stood up, & started to hurry towards the door. When they looked at the first step of the stairs, they found Zuko on the floor next to it. _He fainted!_

Sokka ran to him & put his hand against his forehead.... & as a result, pulled his hand away, as if he was on fire. "OWWIE! Dang he's his _**really**_ hot!" he reacted.

"I think your overreacting, Snoozles.", said Toph, as she walked over there & put her hand against Zuko's and reacted the same.

"DAMN!!! It feels like when he burned my feet... **except hotter!!!**", she reacted.

Zuko had really red tinge of blush on his cheeks & was sweating.

"Guys, we need to help him lay down somewhere!", Aang said. "Sokka, I need you to get a mat, Toph I need you to get a blanket & some rags, Katara, I need you to get a bucket & some water. When either of you come back, help me carry Zuko where the mat is okay?" Aang ordered.

"_This is going to be a long night."_, Katara thought.

* * *

A/N: Tee Hee. Aang is kinda good when it comes to sick situations.


	2. Tears

**I do ****not own Nickelodeon, Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Any ****other things that you know that I don't own**

**A/N: Beware, Toph or any other characters will swear in some point in the story**

* * *

Once the supplies were gathered, they helped move Zuko to the mat.

Zuko layed there, shivering,pulling the blankets tighter to him, though burning up from fever.

He muttered many things that wouldn't add up. Like when they lifted him up gently, he had said, delirious from the fever,"_Please don't leave me."_

What made Katara tingle in guilt is when he cried out,"_I'm Sorry!"_ after they set him down. The whole GAang looked at Katara when he cried that out.

* * *

2 Hours have passed & Sokka went to grab more blankets as the others dozed off. Zuko was the first one to break the silence.

" It's....so....hot! _Please_....water!" Even though how much Katara was pissed off, she wordlessly bended some water out of her pouch & let it slip in Zuko's mouth.

5 minutes later, he bolted up into a seated position & had a very sickly green face. Aang quickly brought up the bucket to Zuko's face as he threw up.

Sokka, who walked in at the moment, dropped the blankets & vomited in a nearby bush.

"Ew! It smells like vomit!" he cried. "No duh, Snoozles!" Toph replied.

Zuko stopped vomiting & fell back in his pillows. His cheeks were still very red & the rag on his forehead falling out place every 5 minutes from his nightmares. Aang used a different rag & wiped off vomit chunks from Zuko's face.

Sokka silently handed everyone a blanket, just in cause someone falls asleep.

"Why didn't he tell anyone that he didn't feel well?" Sokka asked. He tried not to sound concerned for the enemy, but Zuko didn't do anything wrong, so that didn't mean they never talked.

"Since he's scared of making anyone worked up," Toph said, 'looking' over to Katara," he probably didn't want anyone making a scene."

It did seem to make sense since, he avoided Katara's nasty remarks & tried to keep out trouble in any way he could.

The GAang silently watched Zuko toss & turn, muttering non-stop,"_Please don't leave me!"_

His eyes suddenly snapped open & sat up. He didn't notice that anyone was in the room. He started crying.

"Please don't leave! I didn't mean to disrespect father. Don't leave me! PLEASE don't leave me with them, **Mother**!" he cried.

Katara was shocked & looked at Zuko, tears running fast & furious down his face. He was coughing violently.

He suddenly yelled out," WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE LEAVE ME?!" He was yelling out in distress, trying to get up, but was stopped by Toph when she pulled him into a hug.

Aang was kneeling over him, speaking soothing words, trying to calm the ex-prince down, as Zuko was saying "I'm sorry" on Toph's shoulder.

His cries became to silent sobs, to hiccups, until he finally relaxed onto Toph shoulder, tears falling out slowly from his opened eyes.

Toph shifted her bangs in front of her face, shielding her tears. Katara cried silently & actually felt sorry for him!

Zuko looked at Katara. He whispered," I'm sorry." He then sneezed. Toph raised him down, slowly.

One last tear fell out from his eye, & he fell asleep. Aang filled the rag with water & wrenched it out, putting it on Zuko's hot forehead.

Zuko was breathing normally(for a fever) & was still muttering. Katara looked at him & finally forgave him.


	3. Plans and Dreams

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I would like to apologize to my faithful reviewers and readers since I haven't been updating since...forever. I was suffering with serious writer's block.**

**Toph: That's what every author says because they were to lazy to upload...No offense  
**

**Me:..Um, non-taken...I think**

**Sokka: What's "writer's block"? Is it serious? Can you catch it? AM I GOING TO DIE?**

**-Toph laughs hysterically-**

**Toph: You seriously don't know what Writer's Block is? HA HA!**

**-I snicker quietly-**

**Me: Sokka, Writer's Block is when you're stuck in the next chapter and don't know what to write next. You can't catch it, it's not a freaking disease!**

**-Sokka blushes and pouts angrily-**

**Toph: Ignoring Sokka's stupidity, Yogogirl13 does not own Nickelodeon's "Avatar: The Last Airbender", in any shape or form**

**Me: Now, on with you reading the story and me sulking in the Aangst corner  
**

**

* * *

**The next day, The group was discussing on what do next.

"What the heck are we going to do now? Twinkles still has to learn firebending and I don't think Sparky is even well enough to walk.", Toph exclaimed.

"The comet is coming in 3 weeks! How am I supposed to defeat the Fire Lord?" Aang shouted, which earned a moan in Zuko's direction.

Everyone stopped talking and watched Zuko sit-up. Katara gasped and ran over to his side, worrying for the boy's heath. She had surprised everyone from the previous night that she had forgiven the bed-ridden teen.

"You shouldn't be sitting up so quickly! You still need to rest." Katara tried telling the sick patient. Zuko shook his head and tried standing up. His deep blush was still lingering on his cheeks and his breath was shallow.

"I need to train Aang. My health doesn't matter. He's the important one here." He explained in a feverish haze. He tried walking to his room, but was stopped by Aang's hand.

"No. I'm not going to have you collapse for my benefit. But we're gonna have try and bring down your fever so I can train." Aang said sternly.

Zuko opened his mouth but closed it shortly. The boy was right, so he sighed and went to his sleep mat. In minutes, he fell asleep.

"So what are we going to do? Bring his fever down? He was on freaking fire last night and he can barely breathe when he walks. I should know, It feels like his heart's gonna burst." Toph said quiet but furiously.

"The question is, _How_ are we going to bring it down? The wet cloths aren't enough." Katara said.

"Maybe we can give him a band-aid. Pipsqueak always gave me one when I was sick." The Duke offered. The Group couldn't help but smile at the boy's suggestion.

"I don't think that'll work, Duke." said Sokka.

"It's THE Duke! Why won't people get it right?" he exclaimed. Everyone stood still as Zuko stirred in his mat. His breath hitched and he hissed in pain. They rushed to ill teen and watched him toss in his mat. Katara's hand felt his forehead and she tried not to flinch in pain. She turned her attention to the wavering group, as her hand moved to his cheek.

" His fever is too high." she said, using her healer voice. She stood up quickly and said, " We need to bring it down fast or...he might not make it."

The group gasped and Sokka let out a squeal.

"How are we going to defeat the Fire Lord if Aang only learns 3 out of 4 elements." He then yelped as Katara smacked him in the head and Toph punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Stupid! Don't you even care that our friend is dying?" she said furiously, while waving a hand towards Zuko.

Sokka said, " Of course I'm worried about Jerkbender. I'm just being realistic. The world is probably going to burst into flames if Aang doesn't kick Fire Lord Jerkiness's butt in time."

The group stared at Sokka, faces deadpan. "What?" he asked stupidly.

Ignoring him, Aang said, " I hate to say it but Sokka's kinda right."Toph sarcastically laughed at that statement while Sokka pouted at her.

"Three weeks, we got loads of time for Sparklebutt to recover. " Toph said, but was secretly worried for Zuko.

The group pondered on what to do for the feverish firebender.

"So...anyone got ideas on bringing down Jerkbender's fever. We can say our ideas and decide which one's best." Sokka said.

"Mine's already been said." The Duke started.

"We can dump ice on him." Teo tried.

"I was thinking that Katara can bend the sweat out of him or heal him or something." Haru suggested.

"I don't think I'm able to heal fevers." she said sadly. Haru only shrugged.

"We can throw him in a river." Sokka said.

"We want to get him better, not give him a cold." Toph replied.

"I think he meant that two of us(meaning Me and Sokka) can carry him into a river and hold him there for a few minutes and once we bring him back on land, Katara can bend out the water so he won't catch a cold." said Aang, agreeing with Sokka's idea.

"I was thinking we can find Sparky's Uncle." Toph said.

"Sorry Toph, but that might take too long. We don't even know where he is." Katara pointed out.

"Then what's your idea, O sleuthy one?" Toph asked, wiggling her fingers.

"I was thinking about going into town and find some kind of medicine and hope that it works." Katara answered.

A long silence followed (except for Zuko's shallow breathing and his endless murmurs.)

" So which one are we gonna follow?" The Duke asked in tiny voice, breaking the silence.

They all turned to Aang, hoping he had decided as the Avatar, bridge of the spirit world and the living world, the group's leader.

" I think Sokka's plan might be our answer. If it doesn't work, Katara's idea is our last resort. And if neither helps...we got to hope that it brings it down enough and he can lay this out. Let's just hope I have enough time to finish learning firebending." Aang said.

" So should we just gather our things first or should we get Sparky up and inform him about the whole 'plan'?" Toph asked, using air quotes with her hands.

" You and Katara can tell him, while Me, Sokka and the rest of the guys can gather our things and we can take off." Aang said to Toph.

She & Katara nodded and rushed over to Zuko. Tears etched down his face, and his face scrunched in discomfort. He was breathing fast and shallow. He whimpered as his head turned sharply to his left, as if he had been slapped.

"What's wrong? His heartbeat's rushing like if he was standing in front of a Sabertooth Mooselion!" Toph said.

"His fever's gone up a bit. It's probably causing a nightmare. We need to wake him, fast. Before something bad happens." Katara responded, flinching when her hand made contact with his forehead.

They both shook him softly, trying not to hurt him.

"Wake up, Zuko. Wake up!" said Katara, raising her voice.

"Come on, Sparky! You gotta wake up! Please Zuko!" Toph pleaded.

"Wake up!"

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_So hot. My body burns. Everything hurts, but I feel numb. My throat burns in thirst. I can't speak.  
_

_"ZUKO!" My father stands in front of me, clearly furious. "You horrible disgrace for a son. Why can't you do anything right? You're a FAILURE! A miserable embarrassment to this family. Your lucky to be born at all." He turns into my sister. For the first in time in life, I see that she's crying. Her face is crumbled in despair, like if she lost anything she lived for.  
_

_"Why Zuko? Why weren't you there for me? You're supposed to be my older brother. It's your fault mother left! She probably isn't even alive. If you didn't live, she would be here, stopping Father from continuing the war. You failed...AGAIN! Father's right. " I shook my head, I can't tell her that she's wrong. I wanted to be her brother. Our father is wrong. He's a monster. I didn't mean to send Mother away. Why did you become like him? I'm sorry...Little sister.  
_

_She frowned and she turned into Lu Ten. I haven't seen him in a long time. A wave sadness and a pang of guilt hit over me. He frowned at me and shook his head sadly._

_"Why Zuko? You let my dad down. I'm disappointed in you. He depended on you and you betrayed him, after everything he did for you. I'm ashamed to be your cousin."_

_I gasp at his words. I tried not cry at his true statement. He quickly turns into that guy me and Uncle met in Ba Sing Se...Jet._

_"You killed me, Lee. Is that even your real name? You ruined the Earth Kingdom. Many people are dying cause of YOU! You made a really stupid decision. All you do is waste time, food, and the air we breathe. If you didn't live, Ba Sing Se would be up and running and Aang would have saved the world. You don't deserve living!" he yelled at me._

_I bowed my head and fall on my knees shaking my head. Tears escaped my eyes but I didn't stop them. He's probably dead and it's my fault. It's my fault. He's right.  
_

_I raise my head and gasp. My uncle stood in front of me, as furious as he looked of the aftermath of Me & Zhao's Agni Kai._

_"Why? I gave you my love and care and you betray me? Your father must be so proud!" he shouted. I stood up and tried to talk to him. I wanted to say I didn't mean it, to say that I'm sorry. As I reached closer, Uncle grabbed my shoulders and a loud slap echoed as I ended up on the floor. I raised my hand to my right cheek, which was probably bright red and swollen. Tears fell down faster._

_I was still shaking after he hit me. A strange sound came from my lips. It seems that I'm whimpering. I feel like I'm going to throw up._

_Words echo in this dark room. I held my head in my hands, desperately trying to block it out. I become really nauseous.  
_

_"FAILURE!" "Your Fault!" "Ashamed" "Embarrassment!" "If you didn't live-"_

_All of the voices suddenly stopped. _

_I hear two comforting voices._

_"Wake up, Zuko! Wake up!" "Come on, Sparky! You gotta wake up! Please, Zuko!" " Wake up!"_

_All went black..._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"!" Zuko shouted as he shot forward. It was just a dream. Just a dream. He desperately tried catching his breath.

"Wha-What happened?" he slurred. The tears on his cheeks slowed and stayed still. His hand lingered on his right cheek as he stared at Toph and Katara.

"Zuko, we decided that we're leaving the Air Temple. We need you to get on Appa." Katara explained as easy as she could.

He stared at her with a dazed look, tears flowing slowly, hand still on his cheek. He stood up and walked away, slowly. Katara and Toph rushed over to his spot.

"Didn't you hear Katara? You need to get on Appa." Toph explained to Zuko, who was still walking. He still ignored them, murmuring under his breath.

He opened the door of his room. He grabbed his bag and started shoving his belongings in his rucksack.

"Do you have gunk in your ears? We'll get your stuff later. You need to get on Appa! Now!" Toph shouted while Zuko remained oblivious, still murmuring.

As Toph grabbed his shoulders (and she has a very tough grip), the rucksack fell with a big plop. Toph slapped him and made sure he was listening. His eyes widened as Toph moved in his face.

"YOU NEED TO GET ON APPA, NOW! Now stop being STUPID, stop wasting our TIME, listen and SNAP OUT OF IT!" Toph shouted. She stopped her rampage and waited for a response.

He blinked and stared at the floor. No response. Toph and Katara spared each other worried glances.

"Hey, Zuko...Are you okay?" Katara asked quietly, laying her hand on his shoulder. He trembled under her touch.

"I'm sorry I said those things but you wouldn't listen." Toph said softly. Zuko abruptly dropped to his knees as Katara & Toph gasped and caught barely by his arms.

"Hey, do you need to barf or something?" Toph asked with a worried tone and put a hand on his back.

Tears fell own his cheeks as he struggled to talk. He trembled and released some hacking coughs. They ran their hands on his back, but it made him cry harder.

"I-I'm *cough cough* sorry *cough cough*" Zuko struggled out. With one last fit of coughs, he collasped. Toph and Katara's eyes widened and they yelled in unison,

"ZUKO!"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'M DEEPLY SORRY FOR THIS LONG HIATUS. I AM PLANNING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BUT I MAY HAVE SOME TROUBLE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. R&R AND PLEASE, IF YOU CAN, P.M ME WITH ANY NEW IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Bye Ni~**


	4. Bye Bye Western Air Temple!

**Disclaimer:**

**As promised, I'm updating once more and continuing this story the best that I can. It's 3:11 A.M and I am frankly too tired to have a character say the disclaimer so...**

**Yogogirl13 does not own Nickolodeon, "Avatar:The Last Airbender", or anything you know I don't own.**

**Warning: This chapter may contain some mild swearing from Toph cause she's cool like that.**

* * *

"ZUKO!"

Katara and Toph lowered him to the ground, slowly.

"Why did you have to slap him Toph?" Katara asked, shooting her a slight glare.

"He was like in a trace. Besides, it wasn't hard like a bitch-slap." she shouted.

"Language, Toph!" exclaimed Katara, letting out a squeak.

"Just be lucky that I didn't say fu-"Toph started but was cut short when Katara quickly covered the girl's mouth with her hand.

"We need to focus on the situation at the moment." Katara explained quickly, covering up the swear. "We still need to get him on Appa."

The girls pondered over what to do, trying to think quickly, as they were in a hurry. Katara eyes widened and she grasped Toph's shoulders.

"Toph, remember that 'gliding on surface' thing that the Dai Li did? Do you think you can do that with more than one person?" she asked, happy with her suggestion.

Toph thought for a few seconds and answered smugly," If I can bend metal, I could probably do that."

Katara quickly swung the forgotten rucksack over Toph's arms, who looked at her questionly. "I carry Zuko and you carry his stuff." she explained quickly.

Katara started picking up Zuko by swinging a limp arm over her shoulder and stood. She could suprisingly withstand with the 16 year old's weight(1).

Toph cracked her knuckles and said, "Let's do this." She immedietly glided out of his room, bringing Katara and the unconcious teen with her. They stopped once they reached the bison. Everybody(meaning Sokka, Aang, Teo, The Duke,  
and Haru) already had everything packed and they were waiting on Appa.

"Why did you guys leave?" Aang asked, landing down on the floor gently with his air bending.

"We tried to get Zuko to go on Appa but he completely ignored us and went to his room. I tried smacking some sense into him but he started freaking out. He kinda sorta knocked out after some coughing fit...I know what I did was kinda dumb but what made me worry was when he said sorry." Toph said, sounding regretful when she finished.

"He's starting to have a nasty cough. If it gets worse, we're going to have to get some medicine for it." Katara explained, shifting her hold on the ex-prince.

Aang nodded and quickly airbended his firebending teacher onto the air bison. Katara and Toph quickly climbed up to the saddle while Aang landed on Appa's neck, holding onto the reins.

"Yip Yip!" And with that, Appa rised from the courtyard and soared in the air. "Goodbye Western Air Temple. We'll return someday." Aang said, sadly.

Everyone(not including Zuko and Aang) all looked back sadly as Appa flew threw the air, searching for the river.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whew! I'm so glad that I finshed another chapter. Like I said readers, I'm gonna need some help and I will be completely grateful if you review or P.M me with any ideas. I'' really apprieciate it if you helped and I'll mention your help in a chapter. Thank You for staying loyal to me all the way.**

**Bye Ni~**


	5. Nicknames & Questions

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know I'm late. Be lucky I don't pull the old stunt again.**

**I do NOT own Avatar:The Last Airbender, in any shape, size, monkey or form. Please remember that.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers and the only person P.M'ed me: Edlover23. This is for you!**

**Enjoy!**

The ride on Appa was quiet. As Sokka scanned a map, Aang was riding Appa. Teo and Haru were quietly talking about machinery and war weapons. The Duke layed on his stomach, helmet removed from his head, messing with the edge of the map and watching Sokka making markings on it. Katara stared worriedly at Zuko, who's head layed on Toph's lap.

* * *

Her hand layed on his head, feeling his hair. Her hand wavered down feeling his sweaty face, for she has felt what everyone looked like but him. Her hand froze as she felt his scar.

"Um...guys?", she started. Everyone stopped and stared at the blind girl. She furrowed her brow slightly and asked, "What am I feeling on Sparky's face?" Their eyes widened as they looked at each other.

Aang scratched the back of his neck and stuttered , "U-Um T-Toph that's...um." Toph's hand traced the scar, as if caressing it.

"Well?" she asked quiet but furiously. Katara fiddled with her hands as she tried explaining.

"T-That is...Y-Your touching...What your feeling is a scar." Katara finished. Toph's eyes widened as she stopped tracing. Her eyes squinted and she looked like she was in deep concentration.

"Sparky has a...scar?" she asked quietly. They nodded as she traced it slowly once more, spreading to his ear. She rubbed it slightly with her thumb and she moved back up.

"How did he get it?" she said, breaking the deathly quiet silence. The group pondered over it. How _did_ he get it?

"I...He never actually told us really." Katara said, staring at the ill teen. As Toph caressed soothingly at the scar, Zuko's eyes suddenly snapped open and he roughly grabbed her wrist. Toph froze, as everybody's breath hitched. Zuko frowned, eyes glassed over. He sat up, still holding the girl's wrist.

His brow furrowed as he stared at Toph and mumbled, "No. D-Don't...touch." His grip softened but he still held on. Toph's blind eyes stared back into his blank golden ones. She tilted her head slightly.

"Does it hurt?" she asked quietly. Zuko layed back in the saddle, with Katara's support. He waved her off and he gazed upward. He shook his head slowly, pushing down the queasy feeling.

"No...It did back then." He murmured. Everyone stared silently at him, waiting for an explanation. Katara fidgeted in her seat at the anticipation.

"What do you mean by that?" she pushed as gently as she could. He took his gaze back to Toph's wrist,(which he still hold on to) and tapped it slightly. His brow furrowed once more and he still tapped her wrist. His mouth formed a thin line, looking slightly frustrated. Sweat lingered on his forehead, sliding painfully slow. _Tap Tap Tap_

He turned his gaze to the sky and mumbled "I remember the pain I felt back then. The smell of the salve, the sound of the doctors muttering if I would live or not, the strange numbness I felt afterwards. The pain seemed unbearable at first." _Tap Tap Tap_

"How did you get it?" The Duke asked, almost inaudible. Zuko removed his gaze from Toph's wrist and stared at The Duke. The Duke shrunk from the gaze, thinking he was in trouble. Zuko smiled softly and he let go of Toph's wrist. He put his hand on The Duke's hair and ruffled it slowly. The Duke stared at him, questioningly.

"Me and my fa-...me and the firelord didn't have the same views." He said, ignoring everyone's gasps. His hand slid off of the small child's head and his head drooped low on to Toph's lap. Katara put her hand to Zuko's forehead and gasped. As Zuko's eyelids drooped, Katara shook him softly, making him tiredly open his eyes.

"Zuko, we need you to stay awake. Your fever's too high, you might not make it. Please stay awake." she pleaded. Zuko shook his head, moaning.

"I'm too tired. Let me...shut my eyes...for awhile." he groaned, eyes drooping once more. Katara shook him again.

"Please Zuko. Do it for Aang." she pleaded again. His eyes still drooped, breath becoming shallow.

"Wait! Do it for...Do it for Toph and The Duke." she pleaded desperately.

Zuko froze and he tiredly looked at Toph and The Duke. Their faces looked sad and they were deeply worried for him. Toph layed her hand on his hair and she said, sounding worried.

"Please Sparky. Y-You gotta stay awake! P-Please...I don't want you to die." She had a weird look on her face. Her lip quivered, brow furrowed in worry, eyes looking wet. He stared at her but stopped short when he saw The Duke bury his head into his shirt. The Duke sniffled slightly and lifted his head, showing his red nose and moist eyes.

"Please." He whispered softly, almost pleadingly, and stared deeply into the glassed over eyes of the prince. Zuko sighed softly and said,"...Fine."

Everyone sighed in relief, glad the prince didn't make a fuss. The Duke quietly snuggled against the prince's torso.

"How are we gonna keep Sparklebutt awake?" Toph asked, trying to lift the mood. Everyone pondered for a moment until The Duke said softly,"Maybe we can ask questions or something." Everyone nodded in approval.

"What are your parents names?" The Duke started.

"Ozai and my mother's name is Ursa." Zuko said, almost sadly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sokka asked, making everyone smile and shake their heads.

"Yes." Zuko said.

"What's her name?" Toph asked, jokingly.

"Mai." Zuko said, almost lovingly, and he smiled softly.

"The gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" Sokka asked, making everyone giggle slightly at the description.

Zuko nodded, now gazing off into the sky. They smiled knowingly and they continued.

"Do you have any cousins?" Teo asked. Zuko slid his gaze towards Teo and back to the sky. He held a small frown or something similar.

"Yes." Zuko answered oh so quietly.

"Boy or Girl?" Katara asked. She smiled slightly at the ill teen.

"Boy. He was my uncle's son." Zuko explained, staring at the saddle as if it was the most interesting thing there.

"Where is he?" Aang asked anxiously. Everyone stared intently at Zuko, waiting for an answer. Zuko's eyes watered slightly and he hid his eyes beneath his bangs. A tear slid almost painfully slow down his cheek. Everyone's eyes widened slightly at the reaction.

"...Spirit World." His voice shook softly. Katara gasped slightly. It was deathly quiet on the bison. Sokka scratched the back of his neck and Aang looked down sadly.

"So..." Sokka said, clearly uncomfortable. No one said anything. Zuko sighed and let his head land on Toph's lap with a plop. He looked at everyone, who stayed completely quiet. His mouth set a thin line and his eyes looked dull and sullen.

"M' tired." he said groggily. He shifted slightly and stared at the saddle. Toph grimly smiled and rubbed his head.

"Just wait for awhile, 'kay Sparkles?" Toph said. Zuko pouted slightly, but still nodded.

"Better than my old nickname." he mumbled quietly. Toph smirked slightly.

"And what can be worst than the one you have, Sparklebutt?" she asked, humor in her voice. Zuko mumbled under his breath and Toph pretended to feign being deaf of the name that only she heard.

"I can't hear~ you, Sparkles. Say it again, a _tiny_ bit louder." she said, smirking a bit more and tried her best not to laugh. He blushed heavily and buried his head in Toph's lap. He mumbled again, his voice sounding muffled. Toph smirked and tapped his head softly.

"Louder~." she pushed again, trying desperately to keep down her laughs. The others tried too, most (coughcoughSOKKAcoughcough) having the most trouble. They were clearly enjoying this.

"Myoldnicknamewaszuzu." Zuko mumbled so quickly, that it kinda made everyone laugh a bit. Toph tilted her head and playfully smirked again.

"What was that? You need to say it slower if you want people to understand, Sparkles." she explained, snickering all the while. Zuko blushed even more and sighed.

"My old nickname was...Zuzu." And with that everyone freely laughed their heads off. Toph practically cackled, Aang giggled, as so Katara, the others were regularly laughing and Sokka was slamming his heel against the saddle while just plain full blown laughing. Zuko only pouted and blushed more.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it off." he grumbled digging his head into Toph's lap once more. Toph's cackles went down slightly and she patted his head in a comical way.

"Aw, you know we love you Sparkles." she said, giggling slightly. The laughs started to cease and Zuko lifted his head to stare at everyone. They were smiling, not looking sad or worried at all. He smiled slightly, closed his eyes and let his head fall once more.

"Guys, we're here." Aang said from the front, then everyone stopped short.

* * *

**Phew! I'm done with this hard earned chapter. I know I didn't let any character say the Disclaimer. That's cause they got drunk with cactus juice and are currently crashed out on the couch.**

**Please review or P.M me if you want to help me in any way you can.**

**Bye Ni~**


	6. Entering Yòuzhì

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**-Everyone shoots their hand up-**

**-My finger moves as I try to pick-**

**Me: Hmm...I choose Jet!**

**-Jet chews on his piece of wheat thingie-**

**Jet: Yogogirl13 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender in any shape, size, or form.**

**Me: Yup! If I did, little Jets and Zukos would be running around.**

**-Jet and Zuko look at each other and scoot away awkwardly-**

**Me: Any who! Enjoy the long awaited chapter  
**

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

They laughed freely, not worried about me...I don't deserve their kindness.

I quickly frown.

I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that...though a part me knows it's true. I don't deserve anyone's hospitality.

I earned Jet's and he's probably dead. My mom respected me and she was banished, probably dead too. My father hates me and my guts. And now...my Uncle probably does too. I try not to think about it but it's true. If Toph hadn't stood up for me, the whole group probably would have still resented me. My Uncle's silence is enough for me to know that he was deeply disappointed with me.

I don't even know if he would even accept my apology. He would probably resent me like everyone else in my life did...

_Heh_, I'm being stupid again.

But if he doesn't accept my apology...then what? I close my eyes, despite Katara's warnings from earlier, and welcomed the surrounding darkness.

If I die...then it would probably be best.

**No One's POV**

"Guys, we're here." came Aang's voice from the front of Appa. Everyone stopped laughing, the mood dropping to a serious one. Most started gathering their things and climbed down from the flying bison, others (Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Aang) stayed on the saddle.

"He fell asleep, didn't he?" Toph voice rang out through the area. Sokka furiously covered her mouth and comically put a finger to his mouth.

"SHHH! Do you want Fire Nation Soldiers to prance around here and capture us?" His voice cracked in anger. Toph merely shrugged, ignoring Sokka. Katara placed her hand on Zuko's head, hissing in pain as she pulled it back.

"We need to get him to the river, fast!" She demanded in a serious tone. Sokka held the fire prince's arms while Aang gathered the legs. They calmly, but quickly, stepped down Appa's furry tail. They set down Zuko near the river. Katara dipped her hands into the cold river, hoping it won't shock the prince too bad.

"Me, Teo, and The Duke will be back. We're going to try to look for some herbs." Haru announced, standing next to a pleased kid and worried looking Teo.

"When I was with Pipsqueak and Jet, they taught me what kinds of herbs are safe to use as medicine." The Duke explained in a pleased tone.

Aang smiled and said in a cheerful tone, "Great idea! Just don't be gone too long." Teo, Haru, and The Duke nodded eagerly and left through the bushes.

Katara nodded to Sokka, who took the prince by the arms once more. No time take his boots off; Sokka just stepped into the cold water. Though it didn't bother Sokka (who had dealt with much colder temperatures), it made the prince struggle very slightly. Zuko's breath hitched suddenly and he stiffened against Sokka's hold. The water began to steam and it grew harder for Sokka to stand still.

"Katara, water...growing..._hotter!_" Sokka abruptly let out a high pitched scream and ran out of the water. Zuko fell back, oblivious to anything taking place. His body was plunged deep under water, not bothered by the hot temperature.

"_Zuko!_" Everyone shouted and suddenly, Aang dived into the water. He ignored the hot temperature (which grew hotter within each minute), and searched for his firebending teacher. Feeling a flailing arm, Aang quickly swam to the surface, bringing his nearly drowned friend draped over his shoulder.

He gasped for breath as he brought his coughing (but unconscious) teacher out of the burning hot river. Out of the water, Aang drew a tired breath.

"He's...very heavy." Aang let out with an exasperated breath. Katara quickly bended the water out of Zuko and Aang's clothes. But before she could she check his forehead, three loud screams erupted.

The Duke, Haru, and Teo ran (well, one of them wheeled) in the area.

"What's wrong?" Sokka shouted, running towards the kids. All three were out of breath, and Teo tried explaining through his tired gasps.

"Someone...chased..us...in the...forest." He said through his gasps and pointed towards the shaking bushes. All of a sudden, a young looking teen in fancy robes came out of the bushes.

The young man looked about sixteen and his black radiant hair was pulled into a short ponytail that hid beneath his neck. His cheeks were soft and it fit his young round face. His golden eyes shined with anticipation and seemed kind and determined. His robes were navy red and had a huge collar that was coated Grey-ish white. Arrows and a Bow hanged from its' sealing that was draped around his shoulder.

"Please don't run, I mean you no har-" the young man was interrupted as he was suddenly plunged underground, with his arrows and bow snapping, only his head and neck remaining. Aang, Katara, and Toph got into stance while Haru, The Duke, and Teo lingered around the unconscious prince. Sokka unshielded his sword and pointed it at the young man's throat.

"Who are you and why did you follow those three?" Came Sokka's demanding questions. The Young Man gulped and explained, in instead of a 'manly' voice, but in a young, quivering voice.

"M-My name is Yòuzhì**(1)**, sir. My Uncle and the elders had t-told me that a flying bison had passed by our c-campsite and they told me to follow it c-closely. When I saw those three, I figured that they had something to do with the bison. I was only following orders, s-sir."

Katara and Aang shared a confused look.

'_Sir_?' they both shared through their eyes. Yòuzhì had winced and inched his head away from the sword that almost pressed against his skin.

"I swear I'm not l-lying. Please believe me...Breaking my arrows were enough..." he pleaded, groaning at the last statement.

"Toph?" Sokka stared at the blind girl, who layed her hand on the dry ground. She was quiet for a few seconds and then she grinned.

"Nope, he ain't lying. Though I think he's about to pee himself." She commented dryly, stomping at the ground, making Yòuzhì shoot out of the ground. The young man picked up the remains of his 'weapon' and his eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Man! Master Pakku's gonna freeze my butt off when I return..." He said in a whiny voice. Katara, Sokka, and Aang's eyes widened and Sokka ran towards the sniffling teen. Yòuzhì quickly brought his arms and covered his head.

"Don't kill me, sir!" he shouted in a scared tone. Sokka gave him a confused look.

"I'm not going to kill you. But, did you just say 'Master Pakku'?" Sokka asked in a questioning voice. Yòuzhì peeked at Sokka through his arms.

"Y-Yes, sir. I did..." Yòuzhì said cautiously. Sokka glanced at Katara and Aang. All three nodded and Sokka turned back to the shaking teen.

"Would you be able to lead us to him?" he asked, making Yòuzhì raise a brow. He stared at the ground in deep thought. He slowly looked up at the group.

"I...guess I can do that." he said hesitantly. Everyone had smiled and let out a breath. "But..." Everyone suddenly froze. They stared at the teen in confusion.

"Only if you tell me _why_ you need to find Master Pakku." he said, noticing the group look at each other briefly. Sokka kneeled down to meet the crouching teen's eyes.

"Would you happen to be an...'Ozai Supporter' ?" Sokka asked cautiously. Yòuzhì's confused look turned into a dark one.

"I would never be a part of the crazed, arrogant murderer's plan to throw this world off balance. This war had taken my parents away from me...they-" Yòuzhì's eyes watered and he bowed his head as a tear slid down his cheek "They killed my siblings." He turned away from the pitying looks from the group and explained in a shaky voice,

"I'm just doing what I can to stop this war..." His expression turned into a polite one. "So, no sir, I'm not an 'Ozai Supporter'." Aang walked forward and stood next to Sokka.

"The reason we need to know where Master Pakku is, is because...I'm the Avatar." Yòuzhì's eyes widened but Aang continued on.

"And my firebending teacher is very ill." He waved his arm towards the unconscious fire prince. Yòuzhì stood up and walked towards Zuko, who's appearance looked worse.

His skin has gone deathly pale, and his form was shaking in the warm air. His breath was rushed and hoarse as his face crunched in discomfort. His cheeks had turned a rosier red, which did not look well with his clammy skin. He abruptly let out a hacking cough that was deeply congested, which startled Yòuzhì. Yòuzhì's eyes widened as he stared at the fiery red scar on the left side of the ill teen's face.

'_He's...he's Prince Zuko!_' He thought silently. He stared at the ground in thought, placing his the back of his hand on one of the prince's rosy cheeks, without thinking. He let out a pained shout and he pulled his hand away from the whimpering teen. Zuko shifted suddenly and opened his eyes, which looked sullen and unfocused. Yòuzhì apologized without thinking, being the polite person he is.

"Er-I'm sorry to have woken you, sir." He stammered, shifting uncomfortably under Zuko's confused gaze. The prince looked very exhausted and held a confused daze. His brows furrowed and he croaked in a seemingly uncertain tone,

"L-Lu Ten?" Yòuzhì scratched his wrists, something he does when he's embarrassed, nervous, deeply uncomfortable, or when he knows he's big trouble.

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but I'm not-Lu Ten is it? I don't even know you!" He exclaimed childishly, forgetting he's talking to the prince of the Fire Nation. Unexpectedly, soft tears rolled down the cheeks of said prince. Yòuzhì stammered nervously and tried ease the sudden discomfort of the prince.

"Um, I, er...Did I say something?" He asked turning towards the group, who watched the prince sadly. Katara stepped forward, kneeled next to Zuko, and layed her hand his soft matted hair. Zuko closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Lu Ten is his cousin. He's...dead." Yòuzhì eyes widened and he stared at the prince.

'_He...knows the pain..._' Yòuzhì grimly frowned. '_And his father...thinks of him as a disgrace...And his sister wants to brutally kill him. I wonder other pain he's been through._' He stared at the prince, then nodded to the anticipating group.

"Fine. I'll take you to Master Pakku." Everyone cheered quietly. Yòuzhì smiled at the relieved group and stared at the confused prince. He kneeled down next to Zuko, who diverted his attention to him. Yòuzhì smiled and quietly whispered,

"Do not fret, Prince Zuko. I mean you no harm, whatsoever. I'll be sure to take you to your Uncle."

And with that, Zuko slowly fell asleep...well unconscious.

* * *

**Phew! Well, I finally updated again!**

**Zuko: Why must I always cry in this story.**

**Me: Because in my realm/stories, you're a total angst guy who cries! Besides, you're hot when you cry.**

**-Glomps him-**

**Toph: And this readers, is an example of OOC.**

**Me: Well...Don't judge me!**

**Toph: Anyways, just end the chapter that many people had waited for.**

_**Translations:**_

**Yòuzhì (1)**__**Chinese for "naive"**_**  
**_

**Bye-Ni~  
**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Dear Readers,**

**I plan on making everyone in character by rewriting this incredibly old story. I hope you understand and I'll try updating regularly.**

**If you want me to keep the old story up, just now, I'm putting up the poll.**

**Thank you, readers, for sticking by me and reviewing.**

**Bye-Ni~**


End file.
